buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS Chapter 2：A Challenger Enters! Izayoi Otonashi, ON STAGE!
“Who is the chosen one of this world.” “Who knows what will happen in this world, nobody does except the god.” “Whoever knows what you will face next?” “This is the start.” “物語わ、今が始まる。”（The Tale Now Begins） ———————————— Dear Izayoi Otonashi-Sama: We know that you cannot live the same boring life like other normal people. We’ve been watching you for a while, and us ‘The Sun Eyes’ have decided to invite you to a ‘gift game’, an game that winner takes the gift, loser have nothing, sound exciting right? Let's think this as a challenge, we know you will accept this challenge, we will be waiting for you at the spot on the map. Have a good day, sir. By: The Sun Eyes There’s a small map behind this invitation, it shows the route and also there's a scan code at the bottom right of the letter. "Izayoi...you sure this is an 'invitation' to a tournament?" Exia is reading the 'invitation' that Sakuya have shown to Izayoi, from its writing style Exia is very sure that this is rather a 'challenge' than a 'invitation',Exia knows Izayoi's attitude, those people named' The Sun Eyes' seriously have guts to send him a letter like this. "Yep, pretty sure." Izayoi answered Exia without turning back, he is smiling, he is smiling without fear, he want to know what The Sun Eyes have prepared for him, and he finally quitted his bored state and move to interesting states. "I hope they make me feel happy~ otherwise they won't get away for wasting my time!" Izayoi's smile is getting scarier and scarier, that have shown he is happy, he haven't got this kind of challenge for so long, he cannot wait any longer, he hope this challenge can bring him fun, he truly do. "I truly hope for that." “Yeah, same here.” Sakuya decide to tag alone with Izayoi to see what The Sun Eyes have prepared for Izayoi and Exia is Izayoi’s buddy, they all walking on the street, following the path that the map point towards. After a few minute of walking, they’ve arrive to an old broken Warehouse, this is where the map have guide them to a old and broken warehouse. “Well, looks like we’re here.” Sakuya check the map, she is sure is here, this is where The Sun Eyes want Izayoi to go. "So, this is the place huh...pretty old place, Exia, do you sense anything from your radar?" Izayoi turn back and look at Exia, Exia's eyes right now is growing light-green color, the GN-Particle is spreading all over the place though Exia's GN-Drive. "I can't sense any weapon...is all clear, but there's something underneath the warehouse, be careful Izayoi, boss, it could be a trap." "Well, i don't freaking care if it's a trap or not!let's go!" Izayoi have kicked on the door of the warehouse, it have straight away broke the door, inside the warehouse was nothing but an iron security door with a scanner beside it. “...huh?" ————————THE CHAPTER IS NOT FINSH YET, DUE TO COMPUTER UPTDATE, I LOST PRETTY MUCH ALL MY CHAPTER I HAVE PERPARED, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY, AND I HAVE FINSHED MY MOVING,I WILL SOON POST THE FULL CHAPETER IF I CAN GET THE DATA BACK OR I WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN———————— Category:Future Card Buddyfight: DREAMERS Category:Light Novel Category:Fanfiction